


Daydreaming

by shinso



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing him again felt weird. Strange, bizarre even. But then again, things you didn't expect always had that sort of effect on you, didn't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming

He had just been about to get used to being without him, but now the loneliness weighed heavier again. Damn that guy. Damn that fucking loveable brat. 

”Yo.”, he greeted simply with a smile on his face.

"You.. are..", Aoba stumbled over his words, eyes still wide in shock and surprise. 

"I’m back. And you’re still working here.", Noiz stood in the middle of the store, all of his piercings gone and his usual clothes replaced by a formal suit. It honestly left Aoba speechless behind the counter. Even his mouth was slightly ajar, moving to form words with poor success.

"Y..eah.. course.. I am.", he mumbled under his breath, eyes glued to the blond. Was this reality? Was he dreaming? No… It couldn’t be… a dream.

"What’s wrong, didn’t expect that, did you?", Noiz mocked, taking slow steps over to the counter. 

Aoba gulped, clenched his teeth and formed fists with his hands. No. No, what was he doing acting like an idiot? It definitely wasn’t the time to stare at the ridiculous suit’s owner like an imbecile. Not after those three months of not hearing from Noiz at all. Not after the loneliness he’d gone through, the emptiness that had tightened his chest ever so often. 

And now that guy just waltzed in, as if nothing had ever happened. Just what was he thinking? Really, what?

Suddenly, all out of the blue and in a suit. Just like this. As if he’d never left, as if these three months had never happened. 

And that guy even thought he could get through with this!

"Why did you never contact me? You— you never even… picked up your coil or replied to messages! What are you thinking appearing like this all of a sudden?", Aoba got up from his seat, leaning forward and supporting himself by pressing his palms onto the counter. 

"Been lonely?", Noiz asked, standing himself a few feet away from Aoba and placing a hand on his hip. 

"What, /you/—", Aoba fumed, removing one of his hands and bringing it back down with as much force as he could without breaking the whole counter. "What are you even /thinking/?"

"Calm down, you’re taking things too seriously.", Noiz’s smile widened, he let out a chuckle, as he took another step towards the other. "If you continue like this, you’ll get blood pressure problems."

"You shut up!", Aoba almost yelled, still trying to keep his voice down, as Haga-san was working on some paper in the back.

"Either way, I’m here to pick you up today.", Noiz moved his hand from his hip towards Aoba’s, placing it on top of one of his —

And it hurt. A searing pain spread through his arm, up to his shoulder. As if his skin was ripping — what was this? What was happening? 

A strange scent started to fill the air. When Aoba looked straight into Noiz’s eyes. They didn’t seem focused, his smile was definitely happy, but his expression was nothing but erratic. 

"N-Noiz?", Aoba asked, eyes widening once more. He tried to remove his hand, tried to escape the quickly-spreading pain. But Noiz held it down tightly without any intention to let go. 

"Aoba. Aoba… Aoba. You’ll come with me. Come with me. Right? You’ll.. join me again..", Noiz whispered to him, slowly leaning in. His voice got a little more quiet with each word, the last words being almost inaudible to Aoba. The scent coming from Noiz became heavier, the more he leant in. It almost smelt like… metal. It stung in Aoba’s nose and he tried to lean back, but since his hand was captured, he couldn’t really move too much. 

Did he want to move? This was Noiz— the Noiz, he … probably loved. But at least liked a lot. His mind screamed to get away, it was on alert — there was something wrong, it yelled. But… his heart had other plans. No, he could trust Noiz. Even if he left for three months… Aoba couldn’t deny, that he trusted him, still. So he let his eyelids drop and accepted, what was coming next. A kiss. 

Another wave of agonizing pain rushed through him, when their lips touched. It was much like the headaches, he used to have sometime before — he barely remembered them — the sensation felt similar to what he imagined it would feel like if his brain being burnt in a bonfire. At the same time, it felt like his head was repeatedly pounded on with something hard and heavy — and his whole face hurt as well. His eyes, they felt like a thousand thin needles were poking them. Closing them didn’t help. 

The kiss deepened a bit and soon enough, Aoba was sure, he could taste blood on the inside of his mouth. He let out a noise, trying to make Noiz back away, but the other appeared to be somewhere entirely different with his mind. His eyes previously so crazed, were now empty, void of anything, staring right through him. 

And the pain wouldn’t stop, no, it spread out through his whole body, slowly, like poison would. At some point, he felt like he was going to pass out from the agony, but his vision never turned black. No.. it partially did, but at the same time, he knew he was still clearly there. He was still there, but his surroundings started to flicker. At one point, he heard Noiz speak from somewhere. Even though their lips were still joined and he shouldn’t have been able to speak this clearly in the current position. It was a murmur at first, but it increased a little in volume as it went on. 

”.. ba. Aoba.. You listening?”, Noiz’s voice asked. Aoba closed his eyes, trying to blend it out, no, this was surreal. It had to be a nightmare or something. But the pain was still present, preventing him from being able to convince himself that it was all an illusion.

The scent now lingered heavy in the air, it was getting sort of stuffy, the longer he had his eyes closed. The feeling of something wet made him open his eyes again, it was warm and it trickled down his whole body. Something was on his chest. Something heavy — and hot. And, even though very lightly, it was moving. 

That was right. He moved a hand up to his face. It was completely bloody. The surroundings were pitch black. But he wasn’t alone here. Noiz was here with him. And the pain. Noiz and the pain, he so desired. They were here now. Together. Right. 

Just where had his mind wandered off to anyway? He wondered if that was the last part of sanity leaving him. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was, what he had just experienced. 

If it was that, he was… happy. Things like that were disturbing their peace. Their eternal, calm love. 

"Sorry, Noiz.", Aoba breathed, lowering his hand back down, where it had rested before. On Noiz’s back. "You were.. saying?"

"Nothing.. much. I’m glad we’re here."

"Yeah. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I don't really ship this. At all. But I loved the bad end a lot ;;;; So this came to mind.


End file.
